lotrofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Infobox Skill999
}} | | } | Category:特性 } | } | 人間 = Category:種族 特性Category:人間 特性 | モンスター = Category:種族 特性Category: } v | ドワーフ | エルフ | ホビット | 人間 | バーグラー | キャプテン | チャンピオン | ガーディアン | ハンター | ロアマスター | ルーンキーパー | ワーデン | ミンストレル= Category:クラス 特性 Category: } 特性 | オークの略奪者 | 大蜘蛛 | ウルク・ブラックアロー | ウルク・ウォーリーダー | ワーグのストーカー= Category:クラス 特性 Category: } 特性Category:モンスタープレイ | ワーグのストーカー= Category:クラス 特性 Category:ワーグのストーカー 特性Category:モンスタープレイ | オークの略奪者 = Category:クラス 特性 Category:オークの略奪者 特性Category:モンスタープレイ 　　　　　| オークの冒涜者 = Category:クラス 特性 Category:オークの冒涜者 特性Category:モンスタープレイ | 大蜘蛛= Category:クラス 特性 Category:大蜘蛛 特性Category:モンスタープレイ | ウルク・ブラックアロー= Category:クラス 特性 Category:ウルク・ブラックアロー 特性Category:モンスタープレイ | ウルク・ウォーリーダー= Category:クラス 特性 Category:ウルク・ウォーリーダー 特性Category:モンスタープレイ | 伝説的= Category:伝説 特性Category: } 特性 | 長所= Category:長所 | 影の特性= Category:影の特性 | #default= Category: 未分類 }} }} | Category:スキル } | } | ドワーフ | エルフ | ホビット | 人間 | モンスター = Category:種族 スキルCategory: } スキル | バーグラー | キャプテン | チャンピオン | ガーディアン | ハンター | ロアマスター | ミンストレル | ルーンキーパー | ワーデン | 野伏 | トロル | オークの略奪者 | オークの冒涜者 | 大蜘蛛 | ウルク・ブラックアロー | ウルク・ウォーリーダー | ワーグのストーカー= Category:クラス スキル Category: } スキル }} | Category:特徴 }} }} }} } | } | バーグラー | キャプテン | チャンピオン | ガーディアン | ハンター | ロアマスター | ミンストレル | ルーンキーパー | ワーデン = }} }} }}|: }|Blank}}|mode=itemtip}} }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 持続時間： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #00e500;" 士気コスト： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #00e500;" 気力コスト： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 待機時間： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 射程： }m }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 標的： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 半径： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 抵抗力： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 構成要素： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: white;" 価値： } }} |} 使用方法 | duration = 持続時間 | max-duration = 最大持続時間 | recover = 待機時間 | range = 最大射程 | target = 最大標的 | radius = 半径 | resistance = 抵抗力 | materials = 構成要素 | rank = ランク | requires = 必須 | morale = 士気コスト }} :テンプレート | class = | characteristic = | description = | image = -icon.png | level = | price = | effect = | power = | damage = | focus = | skill = | ability = | type = | duration = | max-duration = | recover = | range = | target = | radius = | resistance = | materials = | rank = | requires = | morale = }} 特性使用方法 All fields, except 'name' and 'traits' are optional. You can use to force a line break on a field. Somewhat confusing but the class is the actual class: i.e. Burglar, Captain, etc. It also can be Elf, Dwarf, etc. The class field creates the category Category: } Traits. The characteristic should be either Virue, Class, Race, Legendary. | class = | traits = 特性 | characteristic = 長所 | description = | image = -icon.png | skill = }} Category:Infobox templates